Too Cool
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: Bella vs. Rosalie, all human including Esme and Carlisle all in high school, I think my plot bunnies hate me I'm not a Camp Rock fan but anyways… , I don't own either the song or twilight. B/E, R/Em


**Too Cool** **Bella vs. Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or twilight. **

**A/N: If you like Rosalie sorry. I really like her too but you really ought to see all the story my plot bunnies force me to write. (I'm really a Team Jacob, Rosalie loving, non Camp Rock person) ) **

Rosalie's POV

**_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head _**

I was fixing my hair in my locker mirror; like I needed it was already perfect. My friend Esme and Alice flitted around me try to get us ready for first period. I ruled this Forks High School. Well at least I thought so.

"Ugh who is that?" I said glancing in the mirror at the new face that had entered the hallway

"That Isabella Swan she's the new girl from Arizona" Alice said in her trilling voice

Isabella looked at me smiled and waved. She was too pale to actually be from Arizona. I gave a face smile back. New girl, huh? I could have some fun with this.

**_Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead_**

She was in my first period class. I sat down next to her motioning off Esme and Alice.

"So your Bella right?" I said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, but my names Isabella." She said her voice was soft like honey. If I didn't do something soon boys would all over her and from the way Mike Newton an Tyler were looking at her it may already be to late.

"Really? You look more like a Bella, to me. Why don't you sit with my friends and me at lunch?"I said

"Really? Thanks! Your really nice you know?" she had taken the bait

**_You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_**

"So this is Esme and this is Alice. Esme and Alice this is Bella " I said

"Hi Bella" said Esme politely

"Hi Bella" said Alice in a much more excited voice and hugged her. I glare at Alice, to tell her to calm it down a bit.

By the end of lunch we had planned a shopping trip for that weekend.

**_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_**

A dance was coming up the next week so I began to go over the rule.

No Jasper he's my brother ick

No Edward he's mine

Only date guy in you league

And we should all match

"Why can't we go with Edward Cullen?" Bella asked

"Because he asked me" not true but he would

She looked disappointed

"Why don't you ask Mike Newton he cute and he likes you." I suggested

"Okay" she sounded happy but somehow I had discontented her

**_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_**

We went to the dance that weekend.

We all looked stunning I had picked red for our color, but somehow Bella had spilt something on the other dress and had to wear a deep blue dress from when she lived in Arizona.

It had started off long but she had tripped and gotten he long, gauze-like bottom part stuck in the door.

She continued to tear the dress till he hem fell way above her knee.

Mike couldn't stop staring but what annoyed me most is that Edward, my date, couldn't stop staring either.

**_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_**

When we walked in to the gym in almost perfect formation, I felt a tinge of jealously. Almost all eyes were on me but there were still was a fair share of them on Bella.

**_Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew_**

On Monday I talked to her "That was cute what happened on Saturday but it isn't going to happen again when we plan to all match, all of us should match." I looked at her "However you are new, so I'm going to let you off the hook this once. Don't expect it again." She looked at me with distain but nodded. I took it that she would cooperate.

**_Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some_**

The next few days she dressed surprisingly better, than she had on her first day here. I assumes Alice was helping her but I didn't ask.

**_Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me_**

Almost all eyes now turned when she walked by. She could dress and act the part all she wanted but I knew I had something on her she didn't have: experience. Or so I hoped…  
_  
**Cause I'm too cool**  
**Yeah I'm too cool**  
**To know you**  
**Don't take it personal**  
**Don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth**  
**I'm too cool for you**_

Three weeks after plan sabotage Bella had gone in to action, I believe she had finally caught on and I couldn't stand being nice to her.

"Why can Alice wear that? You said it look cute on her!" her voice wasn't raising high enough to be noticed by the other people at the mall but her tone was deadly.

**_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_**

"It looks too cute on her" I said without thinking

"Too cute you mean you want her to look ugly"

"No" I said trying to fix my slip up "I just think…" I pondered what I should say

"You think what that it would look better on you well guess what I don't care what you think from my first day here you been nothing but a superficial over controlling b**ch!" her voice was now attracting onlookers  
_  
**Some are born with beauty, brains, and talents**  
**And I got it all**  
**Well others have to try all their lives**  
**Still they never get the call**_

"You know what I'm done" she looked at Esme and Alice "you can come too if you don't want to put up with her any more"

Alice and Esme looked from her to me

Alice was surprisingly the first to speak

"I made out with you brother" she said "He asked me out a date; I'm accepting it." she said as she left to catch up with Bella

Ick she liked Jasper well at least I don't have to put up with her anymore.

**_That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal_**

Esme looked as if she was still deciding

"You go with her and I spill to the entire school what really happened at Jessica's Christmas party with that senior name what was it?"

"Carlisle" she stated an reluctantly joined me to Abercrombie to pick out smoothing cute for school  
_  
**I can't help the way I am**  
**Hope you don't misunderstand **_

When I got to school on Monday guess who I saw hanging off her arm Edward, My Edward who I told her specifically not to touch. And Alice sweet little Alice was hang out with my brother. And jasper I honestly didn't know he had the ability to perform PDA never mind get a demerit for it.

**_But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you_**  
**_Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_**

Then at lunch Esme, quiet little Esme, goes straight up to Carlisle, the senior, and started kissing him on the lips; after which she turns to me and says "You have nothing on me now"

**_Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_**

I fume over this all day until a certain football player catches my eyes, Emmett McCarthy. You know what I was to cool for them anyways. I'm sure jess and her cronies need a leader too. Maybe today's not so bad after all.

**A/N: So yeah it's my first Twilght fanfic. Review please ; )**


End file.
